


Wicked Things

by Morphfang



Category: Bleach
Genre: Ichigo has anxiety, No Beta, The twins are there too, fae!Shinji, new forest friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:53:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28531029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morphfang/pseuds/Morphfang
Summary: They say there's a monster in the woods, a beast that tricks humans into its domain before devouring their hearts. Ichigo thinks this is bullshit.
Relationships: Hirako Shinji & Kurosaki Ichigo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	Wicked Things

_ There's a beast in that forest, a devilish creature eats the hearts of those foolish enough to travel at night and curses all those who see it. A vicious fae that tricks and steals, never go in that forest. _

Ever since he was a child he'd always hear the same rumor about the forest that surrounded the small town he lived in. Looking out the car window, watching the trees go by, he couldn't help but snort.

__ It was all a bunch of bullshit in Ichigo's opinion. Some stupid fairytale the old geezers would tell kids to keep them home at night, he himself had been one of those kids.

At least until his mother died, after that he always found himself wandering to the edge of the forest, waiting and hoping that the creature would appear one night and kill him. He eventually stopped near the end of middle school and hadn't bothered even looking at the forest since he graduated. He had left a little over a year later, off to some foreign college to study literature and biology, hadn't looked back.

Now, six years later, he was finally returning home to visit. The twins would be turning twenty and what better gift than finally seeing their older brother again. He couldn't help but wonder about just how much they changed since he was gone. Was Yuzu still into cooking? Did Karin finally join that soccer team she always talked about? They hadn't really spoken much over the past years, mostly due to Isshin being the only one with his phone number and Ichigo being, not that he'd admit it, antisocial. He was honestly kind of anxious.

Pulling into the driveway, he was glad they were at work. If he had to face everyone at the same time he might've started crying. Thankfully he'd only have to deal with his overdramatic father, the twins didn't get off for another hour. An hour he planned on using to hype himself up so he didn't break down when he saw them.

Opening the door he stepped out of the way as his father went sailing by him. He shook his head as his father began to wail about him dodging his 'Welcome Home Kick', some things never changed. A quick look in the house revealed that yes, the picture of his mom was still on the wall and it was still, somehow, in one piece. He always wondered how it never tore from his father literally throwing himself at the thing. He might have to ask goat-face what it was made of. After he was done dealing with all the emotions and nostalgia that came with visiting his family.

The hour passed a lot faster than he was expecting. He had been talking to his father about his studies and current job when he had glanced at the clock. Immediately all the anxiety that had disappeared  _ reappeared  _ and what could only be described as dread pulled into his stomach.

What if they didn't recognize him? What if they didn't want to see him? What if they started crying and hugging him? All were equally terrifying thoughts to him. It must have shown on his face, as he was never that good of an actor, because Isshin excused himself to make some tea. As he left Ichigo couldn't help but wish he hadn't, that he had stayed with him and distracted him from his thoughts. Without thinking he started to crack his knuckles, his leg bouncing as he broke out in a cold sweat. He felt nauseous as every possible scenario raced through his mind.

He nearly had a heart-attack when he heard the front door open.

Mechanically pushing himself up and peeking around the corner, he could barely see their silhouettes around Isshin. They'd grown quite a bit since he last saw them. They were just barely shorter than their father, with Yuzu having grown her hair out into a braid that ended mid back while Karin had kept her hair short.

He felt like fainting, his head pounding as fear grasped his heart. But at the same time, he felt strangely calm, as if possessed by some spirit that maneuvered his body into the hallway. Better to get it over with now then continue dealing with the overwhelming dread.

"...Ichigo?" He cracked a wary smile.

"Hey Yuzu, Karin."

He had expected many things: yelling for being away for so long, ranting for almost never calling, generally unpleasant emotions. He hadn't been prepared for the teary-eyed hug tackle he received from both of them and nearly fell on his ass as a result.

"We missed you." It was barely a whisper, but it felt like a punch to the gut. He really didn't want to start crying so soon. He wrapped his arms around them, answering in an equally quiet voice.

"I missed you too."

He didn't know how long they stood there, maybe a few seconds, possibly a few minutes, but eventually it was Yuzu who broke the hug. Pushing herself back with a gasp of realization.

"I don't have anything special planned for dinner!" That exclamation alone almost made him break out into hysterics, of course Yuzu would be more concerned about cooking than the fact that he had been away for so long.

"It's fine-"

"No it isn't! You haven't been here in years! Oh, if only had known-"

"No, Yuzu, it's fine, I came back for your birthday, you don't have to-"

"Just give it up bro, you know how she gets when she's like this."

"Yeah but-"

He was so preoccupied with calming down Yuzu, he missed seeing his father frantically patting down his clothes with increasing vigor.

"IT'S GONE!" The redhead jumped at the sudden outburst before rounding on his father.

"What? Your sanity? What the hell are you yelling about now?!"

"My phone! I must have lost during my trip through the forest earlier! Ichigo, you have to go look for it right now!"

"Why the hell would I go out into the forest after dark for  _ your _ phone? I don't know where you dropped it or even what path you  _ took! _ "

"Masaki! Our son is so mean to  _ me! _ He's become a  _ delinquent! _ He won't even help his own old man!"

"...Yuzu, I'll be back."

Shivering as a particularly cold breeze swept by, he couldn't help but think that wandering into the forest at night was a bad idea. The only thing lighting his way was the full moon and there weren't any paths. Why would there? It was supposed to be home to a fae so why bother? Only an idiot would voluntarily go into such a place, and Ichigo just happened to be that idiot.

He huffed. Why couldn't goat-face go out instead? It was his phone afterall, and it was his fault he lost it, not Ichigo's. And now he was probably going to get lost. He should have just said  _ fuck it _ and gone to sleep instead of trying to be the  _ good son _ . When had he ever been the good son? He had started fights and got involved with gangs, he wasn't some perfect child or whatever, his father was right, he was a  _ delinquent _ .

He whipped around when he heard a twig snap.

The creature before him was huge, its shoulders easily rivaling Ichigo's height, with black feathers and four long legs ending with crows feet. It's face was flat and humanoid, with a golden crest sloping down over its nose and a large cheshire smile. The feathers that framed its face gradated from gold to black and large gold on black eyes stared at him. As it walked closer he could see its smile widen and its eyes twinkle with glee. As it circled him he noticed it lacked a tail.

It was unusual, abnormal, probably a man-eating monster. It was-

"Beautiful."

The creature's eyes widened, its head flinching backwards and its smile faltering, apparently it hadn't expected such a declaration.

"Do you have a name?"

"I am I, I am me, I am who I will always be, now enlighten me, can you answer me these riddles I give to thee?"

"What...the fuck is that even supposed to mean?" Ignoring his question, the creature sat down in front of him and grinned.

" **The smallest thing begins to grow,**

**It needs no light, it needs no glow,**

**This thing, it fears the weakest breath,**

**And yet it cannot embrace death,**

**The greatest man or bull or steed,**

**Or queen or doe or stinging bee,**

**Eats it, smells it, drinks it some,**

**And one day it they will become.** "

"...Dust?"

" _ Correct! _ " It screeched and promptly pranced around in a small circle before returning its attention to him. "Now another!"

"How about you  _ actually  _ answer my question instead?" It rotated its head upside down.

"What about  _ your _ name?"

"A name for a name, you go first." The last thing he needed was for his name to get stolen by a fae. Afterall, names held power.

"Smart, I am Sakanade."

"Then call me Zangetsu." Because Ichigo didn't have to be a genius to realize that it was lying. "How many riddles do you plan on asking?"

"As many as I please!" It chirped. "Unless you'd rather be  _ eaten _ ?" Its grin widened revealing that the originally piano-like teeth were actually elongated fangs. "Entertain me or become food, it's not a hard choice."

"Yeah, and neither is leaving. I highly doubt you ever get any kind of social interaction out here in the woods so eating the one creature that isn't afraid of you seems like a stupid idea."

"..." He watched as the creature turned its head away from him, a soft pink dusting its face as it scratched its cheek awkwardly with one of its talons. Apparently it hadn't really thought about that.

Suddenly, a pink mist surrounded the creature, hiding it from view as painful cracking filled the air.

As the mist dissipated he could see a far more, but not completely, human figure. It still had the golden crest, but instead of bleeding into black feathers, it merged with a blond bob cut. Its body, with the exception of its pale chest and stomach, was covered in dark grey feathers with pink flecks. Its limbs were long and lanky and, like its beast form, ended with black bird-like talons. It still had the same large eyes and smile. As it sauntered over to him he could tell it still was a whole foot taller than him.

Despite his mind screaming at him to  _ run, you're going to die you idiot _ , he stood in place and waited for the creature to cross the space between them, tilting his head up to meet its eyes. He smirked and quirked a brow.

"Nice trick, but how's this supposed to help you?" 

"Well, it'll be easier fer me ta follow ya this way. It's dark enough that most people will think I'm just another human, if anyone else is up."

" _ Excuse me? _ "

"Yer excused."

"What do you mean by 'follow me?'" He could only stare as the fae rolled its eyes.

"What do ya think I mean? Do ya know how borin' it gets out here? Besides, only people who've seen my other form, like ya, will be able ta see through my glamour."

"Your  _ what? _ "

"It means  _ illusion _ , while yer seein' my true self-'' It gestured at itself, "Others will be seein' a blonde, pale skinned human with a  _ dazzling  _ smile." It grinned and framed its face with its fingers.

"You know what, if you're going to follow me like some kind of stray dog then I at  _ least  _ want to know what you identify as. Otherwise I'm just calling you it."

The fae tilted its head and tapped its chin with a talon. "Fae and human have different views on such things so it'll be difficult ta explain, just use whatever yer kind uses fer male."

"Cool, now you haven't happened to see a phone around anywhere have you?"

"Ya mean this?" I- _ He _ pulled out what was very clearly his father's phone, "Found it layin' on the ground. Why? It yers?"

"No, but it  _ is _ my father's." He smirked, an idea forming in his head cause there was no way he would just give it up without something in return. "And if you give it back to him, he  _ might _ be more willing to let you stay the night."

"Only the night?"

"Well, I don't live here. And I didn't plan on staying more than two days here, so you can tag along with me when I leave." He watched as his pupils dilated, his irises a golden strip as his feathers fluffed up. He circled behind him, letting Ichigo get a glimpse of what looked to be a deer tail, and placed his head on his shoulder.

"Really? All that fer this? That's a  _ steal _ !"

"You're paying rent. The phone's just for tonight."

"Do ya really think I wouldn't put in my fair share?"

"If I hadn't said anything, yes. You're a trickster spirit aren't you?"

"...Well, yer right but I don't like admitting it." He huffed, pouting and nuzzling into his shoulder. "Can we go now?"

"Sure, but you're going to have to guide me out. There's not exactly a path."

"That's fine," He grabbed Ichigo's wrist and tugged, pulling him around in a circle, "I have no problem with that, now follow me!"

"...Oi, Sakanade, have you eaten yet?"

"No," He looked back at the redhead, confused at the seemingly random question, "Why do ya ask?"

"Because my younger sister started making dinner before I left and she always makes enough for extra people, so I was wondering if you'd want any?"

"Treatin' me ta free food, company,  _ and  _ a place ta live? Honey, ya got me  _ swoonin' _ . What's next? Do I get a free bed as well?"

"We have a guest room in my father's house that you can stay the night in. But you'll either be on the couch or sharing my bed the first day back at my place."

"Sharin' yer bed with someone ya just met? How  _ scandalous _ !"

"Keep that up and you'll sleep outside birdboy."

" _ OI! _ "

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to write the anxiety scene as best as I possibly could but it's hard to accurately describe how one feels, both emotionally and physically, during such an event.


End file.
